Into The Past
by gothicrobin
Summary: Yu Yu Hakusho Inuyasha crossover. Yuusuke, Hiei, and Kurama are now the Demon Lords of the Makai and they also work part time for Koenma when they get a mission to go into the past and help the Inuyasha group to defeat Naraku or else the future may change
1. The Mission

Into The Past

Summary: Yu Yu Hakusho Inuyasha crossover. Yuusuke, Hiei, and Kurama are now the Demon Lords of the Makai and they also work part time for Koenma when they get a mission to go into the past and help the Inuyasha group to defeat Naraku or else the future may change.

Parings YuusukeKagome.

Scene Change

Telepathy /word/

Thinking 'think'

Talking "talk"

It was an ordinary day in the Makai. Demons running around in the castle of one Yuusuke Urameshi trying to get everything ready for the arrival of the other two Demon Lords Hiei and Kurama and also the arrival of Koenma who had a briefing of a new mission that they were going on because they were not only Demon Lords but they were also the Rekai Tantei.

A demon walked into Yuusukes' study. "They are here my lord, would you like me to bring them here or would you like them to go to your living room?" she asked. "Bring them in here please." Yuusuke replied. The demon bowed as she walked out to go and bring the guests to the library.

"Hello Yuusuke, how are?" Kurama asked as he walked into the room as he found a chair to sit in while Hiei just 'hned' as he usually did and Koenma just walked in and sat down after he nodded his hello to Yuusuke. "Now I bet you want to know what this mission is right?" he asked the three demon lords. They just looked at him and nodded. "Alright, this mission of the utmost importance because if you are to fail then the whole future can change. You will have to go into the past and help the Inuyasha group defeat a half demon named Naraku." He told them as he looked at each of them. Kurama looked at Koenma and asked "So all we have to do is go into the past and help this group of humans defeat Naraku?" "Yes and no. The group is not made of only humans there is a half demon named Inuyasha, a young Kitsune named Shippo, a demon experimenter named Sango, a monk named Mirok, and also a miko named Kagome." Koenma answered. "Okay, we'll do it. But first one question. How are we going to get there?" Yuusuke asked what was on all of there minds, but when they saw the look on Koenmas' they knew that they were going to hate it. "Botan's going to take." was all he said.

Sorry this was so short Inuyasha and the others are going to make an appearance next chapter. Please read and review. No flames please.


	2. Heading to the past

Disclaimer: Okay I know I didn't put one on the last chapter so here it is don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Into The Past

Summary: Yu Yu Hakusho Inuyasha crossover. Yuusuke, Hiei, and Kurama are now the Demon Lords of the Makai and they also work part time for Koenma when they get a mission to go into the past and help the Inuyasha group to defeat Naraku or else the future may change.

Parings YuusukeKagome.

Telepathy /word/

Think 'word'

Talk "word"

On with Chapter two

* * *

Botan appeared right next to Koenma after he told them that Botan would be taking them to the past. "Hello boys, I hope you like to travel, because here we go." and with that a portal opened up beneath them and before they could even scream at Koenma they were gone with Botan diving in right after them and after she was gone the portal closed up.

* * *

Feudal Era

Inuyasha was "calmly" waiting for Kagome to get back from the future so that they could go shard hunting. He had been waiting a "long time" which happened to only be ten minuets on the day she was supposed to come back. "Okay, if she is not back in five minuets I'm going to go and drag her ass back here!!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he finally got tired of waiting for her.

As he was about to jump down the well Kagome climbed out of it and looked at him. "Inuyasha just what may I ask were you about to do?!" Kagome asked pissed off. "I was about to." Inuyasha started to say but stopped when he felt two really strong demons and o really and when I say really I mean **REALLY** strong hanyou(SP?) and also what felt like a human but at the same time different.

* * *

With the spirit detectives

"What the HELL was that that?!?!" yelled one very pissed off demon lord a.k.a. Yuusuke as he, Hiei, and Kurama fell out of the portal and landed on the ground HARD!!!!!!!!! "Oh, sorry boys, I must have had the portal off a little. We were supposed to land in the village and also on the ground. Hehehehe." Botan said as she looked down at them from her oar and gave her famous cat face.

* * *

With Inuyasha and Kagome

"Inuyasha are you okay, what is it?" Kagome asked as she worriedly looked at Inuyasha. Just then Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kiara(sp?) came running to wards them from the direction of the village. "Inuyasha did you just feel the huge demonic powers that just appeared?" Miroku asked as they started running in the direction the energy came from with Inuyasha in the lead.

"No Miroku, I'm just running in this direction for the hell of it. Yes you moron I did feel it." Inuyasha said as they saw a clearing up ahead. When they burst into the clearing what they saw shocked them, and that is hard to do.

* * *

Sorry people this is where I'm going to end this chapter. R&R please and also please be nice. I don't mind constrictive criticism but no flames please. gives puppy dog eyes please. Till next chapter bye. 


	3. Meeting Them

Into The Past

Summary: Yu Yu Hakusho Inuyasha crossover. Yuusuke, Hiei, and Kurama are now the Demon Lords of the Makai and they also work part time for Koenma when they get a mission to go into the past and help the Inuyasha group to defeat Naraku or else the future may change.

Parings YuusukeKagome.

Scene Change

Telepathy /word/

Thinking 'think'

Talking "talk"

Disclaimer: Don't own it never will.

Recap: When they burst into the clearing they saw.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked. He looked around and saw three boys on the ground and a girl floating on an oar in the air.

One boy had slicked back black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a yellow shirt, blue fighting pants that puffed out a little around the legs to give him free movement but grew tight around the ankles to keep them in place, and black fighter shoes.(AN: what he wore to the Dark Tournament).

Then he looked at a boy with long red hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing the same thing as the first boy but a different color shirt , it was green.

The third boy had black gravity defying hair with a white star bust in the middle and he had crimson red eyes. He was wearing a black cloak black pants and he also had on black shoes.

Finally the girl had blue hair in a high ponytail and pink eyes. She had on a white shirt but with the sleeves rolled up so they would't get in the way and she had blue jeans on and white tennis shoes.

Sang quickly grabbed her boomerang and got ready for a fight. Miro had his staff in front of him and Inuyasha had Tersina(Sp?) out and he got in front of Kagome.

"I said who the hell are you?!" He asked again.The girl with the blue hair flew down and got in between the two groups. "Sorry, my friends are just a little shaken up. As to who we are , my name is Botan, the one with the black hair is Yuusuke, the one with the red hair is Kurama and the one doing all the glaring is Hiei." botan said as she pointed out everyone.

"You know who we are, so who the fuck are you?" Yuusuke said. But before anyone could answer he was on the ground with a huge lump forming on his head. "What he meant to say was, who are you." Botan said after she put her oar away. "Oh, my name is Kagome, this is Inuyasha, the one with the staff is Miro, the girl is Sang, and the two little demons are Kiara and Shippo." Kagome said as she also pointed them out.

"Well it seems we found who we were looking for." Kurama said after he had go over and checked to see if Yuusuke was alright. "Why were you looking for us and how do we know we can trust you?" Sang asked. She was on gaurd again ready for an attack.

"Cause if we had wanted you dead you would't be here asking these question." Yuusuke answered this time. "What do you mean by." Miro started to ask but was cut off as from the bushes came.

Should I stop here? No I would't do that to you. On with the story.

"Kohaku!!!" Sang screamed, but then she remembered that he now worked for Naraku. "Someone you know?" Yuusuke asked as he looked at the boy.

"He... he's my brother but, he's been turned evil." Sang said as everyone in the Inu group got ready for a fight but, for some reason he wasn't moving. "Is there something in his body?" Yuusuke asked still keeping his eyes on Kohaku. "Yes, but it's too close to his heart to remove and even if we could he would die."Sang answered.

All of the Inu group look at her as if she were crazy. She herself diddn't know why she was telling him this.

"You can put your weapons down and relax, he won't attack you or anyone else." Kurama said looking at them and noticing that they were still tense waiting for a fight. "How do you know?" they all asked as they looked at him. "Because Yuusuke won't let him. See look he hasn't look away from your brother since he arrived, and also he dose this a lot." Kurama answered with a laugh as they all looked at Yuusuke.

"Hey. Do you want you brother back to normal?" he asked still keeping eye contact. "Yes." was all she said. "Okay. Hey Hiei, get behind him and catch what come out kay." he said. All Hiei said was "hn" and got up from where he had been leaning on a tree to go behind Kohaku till Yuusuke said to stop. Yuusuke started to do many hand signs and then he started to glow blue and then ran at Kohaku and priced him where the jewel shard was.

Everyone saw it fly out and Hiei catch it with ease and just look at it. They saw Kohaku fall to the ground lifeless. Sang cried out his name and ran to him as her boomerang lay forgotten on the ground. She checked his vital signs and then she started to cry because Kohaku was.

* * *

Read and find out if Kohaku survived in the next chapter of Into The Past. Wow that was so corny. Oh well. R&R and tell me if you liked it. If you have to flame they still aren't welcome but if you have to please be nice. Oh and if you don't know what Yuusuke did he used the spirit wave just like Genkai did when they fought Dr. Ichgacih Team at the Dark Tournament


	4. Explaining

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Never will so I have to get over it. Well hope you enjoy the story.

Here is Into The Past chapter four

Into The Past

Summary: Yu Yu Hakusho Inuyasha crossover. Yuusuke, Hiei, and Kurama are now the Demon Lords of the Makai and they also work part time for Koenma when they get a mission to go into the past and help the Inuyasha group to defeat Naraku or else the future may change.

Parings YuusukeKagome.

Scene Change

Telepathy /word/

Thinking 'think'

Talking "talk"

Recap: She checked his vital signs and then she started to cry because Kohaku was.

* * *

When the others saw Sango cry they hoped that he was alive but, they just didn't know for sure. Sango looked up and said "He's alive I don't know how but he's alive!!!!"

She looked over at Yuusuke and them. "How did you save him???" She asked as more tears came to her eyes. But before anyone could answer Kohaku opened his eyes and looked around. Then his eyes landed on Sango and he quickly turned away from her and quickly got out of her arms and wouldn't look at her.

"Don't come any closer. I've killed so many people I should be dead!!!" he cried out. "No you shouldn't." Yuusuke said. "How do you know?" he ask. "Because if you should then you would be." Kurama answered this time.

"What do you mean?" Kohaku asked. "Listen you're alive human you should just be happy and not ask why." (AN: Do I even need to write who said this?) Hiei said as he glared at him. This got him a whack on the head from Botan, Yuusuke, and Kurama.

"Well kid, if you were really meant to die then like Kurama said then really you would be dead. The reason for that is what I did. See when I pierced you in the chest my spirit energy read your soul and if your soul was really evil then your soul would just die but, since you're not bad then it saved you that's really all it is." Yuusuke said with a shrug. The Inu group just looked at him as if he was crazy. "What it makes perfect sense!" He said as he saw all those looks he got.

"What he means that since your soul is pure and when you killed you really didn't want to do it so your soul was cleansed of all that you did." Botan gave a shorter and easier version of Yuusukes to understand. "Okay we get it now." Everyone said.

"Let's get back to the village so everyone can each other their stories." Kagome said. Everybody agreed and they were on their way to the village.

At the village

* * *

"Okay so now tell us how you know you know us and what you meant when you said that if you wanted us dead then no of this would have happened?" Inuyasha said as he looked at them suspiciously. "Fine. We're from the future and Koenma wanted us to come to the past to help you kill this hanyou Naraku because if he didn't then the future would most likely change." Botan said. Kurama took the story up from here. "As to your second question as you can tell me and Hiei here and full demons and Yuusuke is a hanyou. We are also the three most powerful demons in the future. So if we wanted you dead then well you wouldn't have stood a chance." He finished with a smirk on his face.

"Really. I bet I could take out you pretty quickly." Inuyasha said as he pointed to Yuusuke. "I wouldn't be so sure of that seeing as how Yuusuke here is the strongest in our group." Hiei said while he looked at Yuusuke when he said that. "Is that so? Then I guess that I could kill all of you quickly." Inuyasha said. "I wouldn't be so sure half-breed." Hiei said. "What did you call me?!?!" Inuyasha yelled. "You heard me." Hiei said smirking.

Kagome looked over at Yuusuke and thought from this angle he looked really hot. 'Wait was did I just think????" Kagome thought to herself as she blushed. "Don't you take offence from him talking about hanyous like that?" Sango asked as she looked at Yuusuke. "Nah, because he wouldn't call me that and if he did it would just be fun and then I have some names for him." He replied. "Why?" he asked. "Well most people hate it when they are a half demon and they take offence from being call a half-breed." Miroku also joined in their conversation.

While they were talking Kagome was thinking about what she had just thought about Yuusuke. 'I can't possibly like him already I mean I just met but from the way he's sitting I can see the muscles on his arms and chest really well.' She thought as she looked over at him.

"Well how about we get some sleep and then we'll explain whatever else you might have questions about so that you know that you can trust us." Kurama said as everyone agreed and went to bed. But little did they know that they were being watched. Or did they know?

Well that's it for this chapter. R&R and hope you liked it.

* * *

Till next chapter. Bye.


	5. Questions, Answers, and Surpies

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Never will so I have to get over it. Well hope you enjoy the story.

Here is Into The Past chapter four

Into The Past

Summary: Yu Yu Hakusho Inuyasha crossover. Yuusuke, Hiei, and Kurama are now the Demon Lords of the Makai and they also work part time for Koenma when they get a mission to go into the past and help the Inuyasha group to defeat Naraku or else the future may change.

Parings YuusukeKagome.

Scene Change

Telepathy /word/

Thinking 'think'

Talking "talk"

"Well how about we get some sleep and then we'll explain whatever else you might have questions about so that you know that you can trust us." Kurama said as everyone agreed and went to bed. But little did they know that they were being watched. Or did they know?

The next morning after everyone had woken up that was when it all started. "Okay, so we get to ask you any kind of questions?" Shippo asked.

"Yea." Was all Yuusuke said as he sat leaned up against. "Okay I'll start first." Kagome said. "You are all demons right?" she asked.

"No" was all Hiei said.

"Then what are you?" Sango asked.

"Well Yuusuke, Hiei, and Kurama are all demons but I'm a ferry girl, what you people call the grim reaper." Botan said as she looked at everyone.

"Okay, then what type of demons are you three?" Miroku asked this time.

"Well Kurama is a kitsune, Hiei is a fire demon, and as you know I'm a hanyou." Yuusuke explained.

"You didn't tell us what type of hanyou you are." Inuyasha said as he caught that little piece of information that Yuusuke didn't give them. "Hey he's right what type are you?" Sango said.

"Fine, fine I'm a mozacue." Yuusuke said.

"Did you just say mozacue?" Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku asked at the same time.

"Yes." Was all he said.

"Okay, what is that?" the entire Inu group asked.

"Well it literary means half-breed so in all actuality I told you what I was." He answered. (AN: let's pretend that after he became a demon lord he actually studied.)

"Hey Kurama." Shippo said looking at the kitsune. "Yes." "Since you're a kitsune well IwaswordingifIcouldseeyoudremonform?" Shippo asked in a rush.

"That's a good question can we all see your demon forms?" Kagome asked. Actually the only reason she wanted to see them was because she wanted to see what Yuusuke looked like.

/Hey guys?/ Yuusuke asked.

/What?/ Hiei asked.

/Now Hiei that's not nice./ Kurama scolded him.

/Did you feel that energy last night and have you noticed it's still around?/ Yuusuke asked.

/Hn/

/Yes I have./ Kurama answered.

"Hello anyone there are you going to answer our questions?" Sango asked.

"No not right now." Yuusuke said as he looked out the door.

"Why not, are you afraid?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I'm just amazed that you haven't noticed yet." Yuusuke said.

"Probably because he's a fool who just thinks he's tough but really can't do anything." Hiei said smirking.

"Feel what?" Inuyasha asked.

"My point exactly." Was all Hiei had to say.

"The demon that was watching us all night and is still watching us that needs to come out of hiding now because he's no good at it." Kurama said with the last part directed to the demon that was hiding in the woods.

"When did you notice that I was there?" it asked through the open door.

"Last night and I see you have some thing to give us." Yuusuke said.

"Yes." Was all it said.

"What is it?" Hiei said his patience was running low.

"That my master can't wait to fight you all of you." It said as it disappeared laughing insanely.

"Ooooooookay everywhere we go there always has to be an insane demon that works for a crazy master that wants to fight us???" Yuusuke said looking at where the demon used to be.

"I have to go home for a little bit." Kagome said out of the blue.

What you just got here and now you want to leave again right when all this shit starts to happen?!?" Inuyasha yelled outraged.

"Hey if she wants to go home let her you really can't tell her what to do you know." And this piece of logic came from the one and only Yuusuke who knows that you should never stop a girl when she wants to leave, he found that out the hard way with Kekio.

"So what you think I'm just going to listen to you and just let her leave when something might happen to her!!!???" Inuyasha asked as he turned red as he realized what he just said.

"Listen is you don't want to get hurt always let a girl leave when they want to or else." Yuusuke said.

"Yes Yuusuke you should now all about that from Kekio shouldn't you." Kurama said laughing as he remembered the last before they broke up (AN: now people before you get all mad and stop reading this I said in the beginning that this is a YuusukeKagome paring.)

"Kekio is that your girlfriend?" Sango asked.

She used to be but we broke up because we were just too different for one I'm a demon she's a human and she hated my part time job which is being a spirit detective and also being a demon lord. So yeah we broke up but we're still good friends." Yuusuke said.

For some reason when Sango asked Yuusuke if he had a girlfriend her heart clenched and she was really sad but, when he said that they had broken up she was really really happy about.

"Well I'm leaving." She said.

Kurama, who being the sly fox he is read her mind and saw that she had a crush on his hanyou friend said, "It's not safe like Inuyasha said I think Yuusuke should take you." "Um Kurama I don't know should I?" he asked looking at everyone.

Sango had caught on to what Kurama was doing and said that he should and how it would be a really good idea. "Um okay do you mind?" he asked looking at Kagome.

"N…No it's fine." She said.

So Yuusuke and Kagome walked out and Hiei looked at Kurama and said, "Well who would have thought, the fox is playing matchmaker."

With Kagome and Yuusuke

"So are you really a demon or do you just say that?" Kagome asked

"You want to see for yourself?" he asked.

"Um okay if you don't mind." She said.

They stopped walking and he looked at her. "Okay but I need you to do something for me kay." He said.

"Alright." She answered.

He took off his shirt and gave it to her. "Here hold this for me."

"Okay." Was all she could say.

All of a sudden his energy started to rise and his hair grew down to his ankles his tribal markings appeared on his chest he grew claws and his canines started to grow and get shaper.

"Now do you believe me?" he asked.

All she could do was nod.

"I have an idea tell me where to go and I'll carry you there so you can get home faster." He said as he bent down to let her on.

Since his back was to her he didn't see her face go as red as a tomato.

"Okay." she replied as che climbed on.

She told him the way to go and they were there in no time at all.

"Well I'll see you in a few days. Bye" she called as she climbed down the rope latter into the well.

When she looked up she saw the rope latter and started to climb up it.

When she got to the top what she saw made her stop and stare.

Yay seven pages the longest chapter yet. pats self on back and it's all thanks to you reviewers.

I'm going to stop here so you'll need to read the next chapter to see what she saw. And who is this master could it be Naraku or someone else read and find out. R&R


End file.
